Mega Man : ReMix
by shrapnel380
Summary: -FINALLY UPDATED- A story about X, Zero, the original MegaMan, Roll, ProtoMan, and Bass all meeting. X series connections included! CHAPTER 9 IS NOW UP!
1. Foreword

Foreword  
  
Just want to say that since this is the first fic I've written besides the one in school, I'm looking for some slack here. Be nice please! And posts would be nice.  
  
To explain some things, I'd like to say that this fic is designed to show two points of view. One from Mega ManX (referred to as X), Zero, and his small group of maverick hunters, and MegaMan, ProtoMan, Roll, and Bass (Rush and Treble aren't really in it, but they might be later on). The story alternates between the two every chapter. The only time POV changes in chapter is when a POV changes from character to character in the same time. I'll clearly put up big headings when POV changes.  
  
Also, bear with me 'cause the story is going to take a while until it gets to the part where the two generations meet, so bear with me, k?  
  
I like to put myself in stories, so expect to read about a char named Shrapnel!  
  
Reminder : Be nice and post!  
  
P.S. I revise things a lot, so check up on the story everyonce in a while, and events in the chapters will most likely be revised and changed, so remember to check even the first chapters every time you read it over. It'll be more detailed and help give the mind a picture of what's really going on.  
  
Name: Mega Man : Re-Mix  
  
Type: Action/Adventure  
  
In-depth summary: A serious story about serious situation where X, Zero, MegaMan, ProtoMan, Bass, and Roll all meet. Sigma's in it with his own plan, Wily shows up here or there, and all in all, the story is meant to be serious. And stuff about Zero's origin is in here too. Be nice!  
  
-shapnel380 


	2. Chapter 1

This is my very first chapter of any story! I'm happy! Anywho, here's my first chapter. I'm actually a pretty crappy writer, but here's my try in the world of literacy. Give it read and tell me what you think! And try not to be overly harsh, will ya? I make long chapters by the way.  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
POV = X/Zero/Maverick Hunters/Sigma  
  
PRESENT  
  
"Goddamn it Zero! What's wrong with Sigma! Why can't he just leave all these innocents alone?" "X? Calm down. We're almost to the island. Just try to focus."  
  
The plane hummed as it silently moved over the ocean. The plane, quite invisible to the human eye, was black and foreboding as it flew toward its destination. It was a plane from the Maverick Hunters HQ. After finding maverick activity on a small island in the middle of the ocean, Signas had sent a small group of specialized Hunters along with X and Zero to investigate. X had already reasoned the cause was Sigma, hurting more innocents in his war with him. Even though the true cause was Zero, X blamed himself for Sigma's countless returns.  
  
X looked up at the roof of the plane. He stared at it long and hard, and said: "Zero, why does Sigma keep coming back?"  
  
Zero faced X, and looked at him. His best friend seemed to be on the verge of crying. His eyes were in a saddened expression, his face, pale, and his mouth, quivering. "He just does, okay? You really shouldn't worry about it. Whenever Sigma comes back again, we just beat the crap out of him again. It's been going on for a while. I really don't see what you're so stressed over."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Stop right there. Just don't say anything more. Close your eyes. Take a rest. You deserve it. You've been taking on so many missions lately. You just need to calm down and focus, all right?"  
  
"Zero."  
  
"Listen to me. I'm your best friend." Zero got up out of his chair and sat next to X. His hair swished in the fast movement. "I wouldn't lie to you. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to do the best for you. Just take a deep breath, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. You're right."  
  
"Good." Zero left his place beside X and walked across the narrow hallway to the door at the end. He pressed a button right beside the door and spoke into the speakerphone. "Hey! Pilot! How long?"  
  
A scratchy reply answered Zero through the speaker. "Almost there. I'll alert you!"  
  
"All right." Zero walked back and slumped back in his chair. He was exhausted. He had been working day and night, filling out paperwork, hunting mavericks, he hadn't gotten an hour of sleep the whole week. He slowly began drifting into the land of reploid dreams when X's voice interrupted him.  
  
"Zero. Zero!"  
  
Zero slowly opened his eyes to an annoyed X. "C'mon mommy, just 5 more minutes!"  
  
X laughed. So did Zero.  
  
"I'm serious Zero. I have this weird feeling. I feel like."  
  
"What? That this is a trap?"  
  
"No, not that. I just feel like somehow, this place seems familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it, but this trip just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Okay, I got it. You've gone delusional!"  
  
"Hey! I'm serious! Do you feel anything?"  
  
Zero looked at his partner, and best friend. He looked sincere.  
  
"All right, all right. Do you want to know what I really feel? I feel that this place is familiar too. But., I'd rather not talk about it. All of my memories are bad up until I met you, X."  
  
"Aww, thanks Zero. Seriously. I'm glad I don't feel like this alone."  
  
"Yeah. But I'm serious. I really think you need more sleep. You're going delusional!"  
  
"At least I'm not delusional enough to talk about a fake mom!"  
  
Zero laughed.  
  
"Well, sorry! So I need normal amounts of sleep. I'm on the verge of doom! NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Click.  
  
"Huh? What's that?"  
  
X turned around to see the door to the back open. A reploid walked in. The reploid was wearing a complete silver armor, and his boots, gloves, knee pads were all black. He also wore a black chestplate. He was not wearing a helmet, and his black hair lay loose, and swished as he flicked his head. His eyes were complete black, but his eyes also hinted a bit of gentleness.  
  
The reploid stood in a military stance and saluted the two veterans of war. "Sir!"  
  
X chuckled as the reploid stood in complete military fashion. He looked over at Zero who also seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"No need for formalities kid," Zero said chuckling. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Shrapnel."  
  
"Hmm., no idea. Are you new?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I just finished training and was placed about a week ago."  
  
Zero looked at him with a furrowed brow. X could tell what he was thinking. Why is such a new recruit with us on this type of trip?  
  
Zero looked at X. His eyes seemed to say: it's your turn.  
  
X sighed. "Okay, Shrapnel, why are you on this trip with us?  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I was sent here to get some experience, since I can't really fit in with my group until I do."  
  
"You might die, you know."  
  
"Yes, I do. But., if I live, the outcome is a lot better than running away."  
  
Zero looked at X and laughed. "I like that attitude kid. Why don't you go back with the others. We'll call you later."  
  
"Why did you come up here anyway?" interrupted X.  
  
"I just wanted to see if the guys back there were telling the truth. That the two best hunters in the history of hunters were sitting in the officers quarters."  
  
Zero sighed a deep one.  
  
"Well now you know. So go back with your buddies, k?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The reploid turned around and left through the way he came. X turned around and looked at Zero. He had a big grin on his face.  
  
"That's the only reploid I've seen with a sense of formality." Zero said.  
  
"Yeah. I hope he doesn't get killed."  
  
Right then, a booming voice appeared out of the speakers. X and Zero stopped talking and began to listen.  
  
"ALL HUNTERS TO THE HATCH! WE'RE APPROACHING THE ISLAND SO GET READY TO GO!"  
  
After the speaker stopped, Zero and X both looked at each other.  
  
"Well, it's go time. I've always wanted to say that!"  
  
X looked at Zero and laughed.  
  
POV SHIFT = Sigma  
  
In a very dark room, a large figure paced back and forth. In the dark he looked menacing and mysterious. In the light however, he looked just plain evil. He towered over the furniture in the room. His bald head reflected the small light emanating from the computer in the room with him. His eyes, pure white, had a sense of evil and insanity buried into them. He kept his eyes on the computer screen in front of him. He watched as a plane hovering above an island came in for a close encounter. He watched as other figures jumped off the plane and landed on the sandy beach at the southern tip of the island. He grimaced in the dark. He picked up a small communications device next to the computer and spoke into it.  
  
"What's our status?"  
  
A raspy voice answered him. "They are advancing on the beach. They have entered the forest."  
  
"Good. Good. All is going to plan. Soon., I will be rid of my greatest enemies, and I will have the chance to purge the world for good."  
  
The raspy voice again came through the device.  
  
"Sir? If I may ask, what exactly is our plan for defeating them?"  
  
"We won't have to." His voice sounded almost like a sneer. "They will destroy themselves."  
  
Evil laughter filled the room as the black figure laughed in the darkness, insanity filling the notes of laughter. He was Sigma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, so I put myself in it. I'm having fun here, all right? And don't worry. I play no significant part in the story. So, what do you think? Sigma, X, Zero, and what he says! "They will destroy themselves." Doesn't that make you excited? Wait. hold that thought. Try reading Chapter 2 or the foreword, and hopefully things will start to make more sense. Hope you enjoyed it so far!  
  
-shrapnel 


	3. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. Hopefully, this chapter and the first chapter will help explain the importance of the island and kind of how they all meet each other. It's pretty damn long, though. But if you can wear through it, it'll at least give hint of what's about to come. Happy reading!  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
POV = MegaMan/ProtoMan/Roll/Bass  
  
While X's plane hummed over the ocean, many years ago, another plane hummed over that same ocean, toward the same destination. But instead, this plane was having problems. Big problems.  
  
PAST  
  
Roll looked around happily in her seat. The room was a very common room, with clean walls, and clear walls. It was pure white, with no design. The floor was tiled white, and the ceiling held the same blank look as the walls. There were many chairs, and small plants were propped up against the white wall. A phone hung in the right-hand corner of the room, and a computer stood in the bottom-let corner. Roll turned around to see two people around her. She saw her beloved brother MegaMan, and her half- brother ProtoMan. She squirmed in her seat. She was happy. She was finally going on a vacation. MegaMan, ProtoMan, and her all argued with Dr. Light to go on one. Finally, Dr. Light agreed. They had left Rush and Auto to watch over their old father, and decided to take a plane to a slightly remote island somewhere in the Southern Pacific. She broke the silence by talking.  
  
"Hey MegaMan! Aren't you so happy we're finally going on vacation?"  
  
"Hmmm?" MegaMan turned around to look at his sister. A tall blonde-haired robot, she didn't look like a fighter robot, but she did have some certain skills that had helped him greatly in the past. Of course, she was still better as a household robot because often she did more harm than good. "Yeah, actually I am. I'm so glad we can stop worry about Wily for a while and just go and relax." MegaMan turned around to look at his brother. Clad in gray armor with red boots and gloves, he sat slightly behind them with a smug look on his face. His red helmet, which he never took off, glinted in the artificial light. His yellow scarf hung limp at his side.  
  
"Hmm? What? I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"ProtoMan! Come on! I was asking whether or not you were happy about this vacation!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Not really. I'd rather be hanging around back with Dr. Light and looking for Bass. We've almost convinced him that our life is better than his."  
  
MegaMan thought about Bass and sighed. Bass, the powerful purple robot created by Wily was he and his brother's most common enemy. He would show up from time to time and try to destroy him, or sometimes Bass would show up with us dog, Treble, and attack anything around. MegaMan had always believed in everybody having a bit of good in themselves, and he had always believed in Bass. But all Bass wanted to do was crush MegaMan in a humiliating defeat.  
  
"Trust me ProtoMan. Even though I wish that Bass would come with us, I seriously doubt he will. I just want to take some time, and give my mind a rest. That way, I can go back and be ready to battle again."  
  
As MegaMan spoke these words, the ship suddenly began to shake. ProtoMan stood up, worried about his younger siblings.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
ProtoMan had switches his arm to a buster as the shaking stopped.  
  
MegaMan didn't hesitate. "We'd better check it out."  
  
"I agree. I skimmed over the plans to the ship earlier. There's an escape ship in the lower hatches. Roll, you should head there and get it ready if something's up."  
  
Roll stood up. "Got it. Good luck you two! And be careful!"  
  
Roll walked to the ladder in the right corner and clambered down it. MegaMan and ProtoMan looked at each other, and without needing to say a word, ran to the door.  
  
Blam! MegaMan's buster sizzled over the blast form his buster.  
  
A gasp escaped MegaMan as the smoke cleared to reveal the maintenance hallway with the plane's robots. "ProtoMan! Look at all the robots! They've all been deactivated!"  
  
Robots lay littered on the ground. Some were in pieces, some barely counted as robots, their parts over the floor and their oil and fluids all over the walls. ProtoMan looked around in disgust, and silently motioned MegaMan to get to the other door. ProtoMan and MegaMan flattened themselves against the walls right beside the door, and ProtoMan suddenly turned around and kicked in the door. MegaMan and ProtoMan both held up their busters to see who they least expected to see. Bass.  
  
He was faced the other way, looking at a small computer screen. As MegaMan and ProtoMan stepped forward, Bass stiffened up, then relaxed and turned around to face them. "Heh. So you're both here." Bass' orange fins on his helmet stood sharp, and clean, unlike the last battle where MegaMan had almost destroyed Bass' helmet. ProtoMan looked at Bass with a sneer.  
  
"So, you're here to do Wily's dirty work, huh? Planning to get beat again?"  
  
Bass took a step forward as he stuck out his fist and shook it at the two. "Never!"  
  
ProtoMan immediately went into a dive, and rolled to the side. He aimed his buster and shot one shot as Bass jumped over it with ease. He powered up his buster and shot as he landed. Before the blast could hit ProtoMan, another blast from MegaMan intercepted it and canceled it out.  
  
"Bass! You don't have to fight us! Join us in our fight against Wily! You've done it before! Why not do it again?"  
  
"MegaMan, I only did it for my own reasons. Now, my goal is to turn you into scrap metal!" Bass jumped into the air and shot 3 blasts from his blaster. MegaMan shifted to the right, dodging the first shot, and then jumped to avoid the next shot, but the final shot hit MegaMan straight in his chest in the air. He fell to a ground with a thud and panted for breath. Before Bass could shoot again, ProtoMan ran in front of Bass and punched him in the face. Bass fell to the ground hard. He got up angrily, but before he could start the fight again, a familiar raspy voice came through a radio laying on the table with the computer screen.  
  
"Bass! What are you doing! Get back here and stop fooling with those two! I didn't tell you to, so don't do it!"  
  
MegaMan got up, shaking his head. ProtoMan crossed his arms and sneered again at Bass.  
  
In a little baby voice, ProtoMan shouted to Bass : "Oh, does wittle Bass have to go to his wittly Wily?"  
  
"Shut up! I'll deal with you two later. See you around." And with that, Bass teleported away.  
  
MegaMan turned to ProtoMan and put up his hands in an act of exasperation.  
  
"Great vacation, huh?"  
  
ProtoMan laughed at his brother. After they had both relaxed a bit, MegaMan and ProtoMan rushed to the end of the hallway just in time to be caught in an explosion. MegaMan and ProtoMan were both thrown backward at least 10 feet, and lay there, shocked until they heard a very familiar voice speak from out of the shadows..  
  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't the two heroes!"  
  
ProtoMan had gotten up from the ground and aimed his buster and the new robot. A tall robot, he had red boots, knee pads, and busters, and he also had a red chest plate with shoulder extensions. The rest of his armor was gray. His head seemed actually like a flaming pot with a face. He stood towering over them with flame coming out of his busters. The door he had blasted lay burnt and destroyed at the other end of the hall.  
  
"Humph. It's time for you two to burn!"  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
MegaMan got up and jumped toward the wall, while FireMan rushed at ProtoMan. ProtoMan dodged FireMan's first fireball, but was caught by FireMan's kick. ProtoMan was knocked back a bit but quickly recovered. Before FireMan could get off another attack, MegaMan rebounded off the wall and tackled FireMan. MegaMan aimed his buster at FireMan's chest, but was kicked off by FireMan. MegaMan did a somersault and landed on his feet. FireMan looked up just in time to see MegaMan's buster erupt with a bang. The resulting blast threw MegaMan backward, and left FireMan with a burnt hole in his armor, revealing his inner circuits. Fireman stumbled backward, and shook his head while looking in disbelief at the gaping hole in his armor. He came back to his senses just as ProtoMan fired a shot into his inner circuitry. A sizzle and a burn afterwards, and FireMan fell to the ground and didn't move. MegaMan got up from where he was thrown back, and looked at FireMan. A shocked expression was still in FireMan's eyes. His hole in his armor had now extended to the other side. The inner circuitry that ProtoMan had blasted laid in ruins inside FireMan's scrapped body.  
  
"MegaMan, let's go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
This chapter was pretty long. And actually, it's not over! It'll continue later, after X's next chapter. Hopefully, this'll help make sense of how this all ties together. Trust me, it gets a lot less confusing later. You'll just have to read it and see. Don't forget to post!  
  
-shrapnel 


	4. Chapter 3

Okay! Here's the third chapter. It's gonna tell about X and Zero's discovery of Sigma on the island, and some other stuff. ( Hope you like it!  
  
P.S. This hopes to explain nothing at all. It just delves deeper into X's scenario up until the time where both MegaMan's meet.  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
POV = X/Zero  
  
PRESENT  
  
X made a small thump as he landed on the sandy beach. He surveyed the surroundings immediately, as he had trained himself to do. It was a perfectly normal beach, with sands and seashells. Beyond the rock wall encasing the small enclave, was an amazing forest. Even from here, X could tell it had barely been touched in many years. He yearned to live in such a peaceful place such as that, with no fighting, and no more deaths. Even while thinking this, another part of X's mind told him that it would never happen until he died. X could here Zero and the other Hunters drop down behind him. He kept looking beyond though. He could vaguely see a large lab or factory of some sort way in the middle of the forest. He turned aorund and patted got Zero's attention.  
  
"Hey, Zero. Is that our target?"  
  
Zero perked up at the sound of his partner's voice.  
  
"Yeah. Maverick activity is being detected there for some strange reason. It's a totally empty place. But if it's Sigma, you know that Signas would only send you and me."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I it is Sigma deep down in my heart, but I wish it wasn't. Fighting him makes me think of all the bad things going on in the world. And Zero, you know my position on those things."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Zero turned around and called the Hunters to assemble. He motioned to X to stand next to him. As the Hunters assembled, Zero cleared his voice.  
  
"Ahem. Are you guys all ready?"  
  
The whole group spoke in unison, a sign of superior training. "Yes, sir!"  
  
MegaMan looked at Zero, and Zero looked back. MegaMan's eyes seemed to ask, Are you ready? Zero's eyes seemed to say, You don't even have to ask that.  
  
Zero looked back to the group.  
  
"Here's the plan. Since there's 8 of us total here, we're going to split up into two groups. One will climb up the rock hill here and proceed on that way to the factory in the distance. We'll call it point Alpha. The second group will trudge through the forest. I'll head the group in the mountains, and X'll lead the path through the forest. Here are your assignments."  
  
X looked around the small group of Hunters. These were supposedly some of the most elite and available Hunters in the MHHQ. They were almost all from different Units, and most of them had no idea who the person standing next to them was. X began to wonder if he and Zero could bring all of these reploids back without using bodybags. But when Zero started talking, X snapped to attention. He had to get his group together.  
  
"All right. Listen up. My group will be Art, Mac, and Terry. X's group will be Gunner, Rad, and Shrapnel. X and I both have transmitters to the other group, and each of your headsets have been set to the same frequency as our transmitters so we can keep in touch whenever the need arises. Got it?"  
  
The Hunters spoke in unison. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Zero saluted. "Then get to your posts. Hopefully, we'll all meet up at Point Alpha unharmed.  
  
X looked around and raised his hand, signaling everybody to stop for a moment. "Just in case, I've established a Point Beta. Can you see the large clearing over in the middle of the forest over there?"  
  
Mumbling and muttering answered X.  
  
"All right. That'll be Point Beta. In case, for some reason, you cannot reach Point Alpha, go to Point Beta and contact us, and we'll meet up there and find a way past your problem. Got it? Good. My group, over here."  
  
X motioned for his members to meet where he was standing. Three reploids approached him. One was Shrapnel, the silver and black reploid he and Zero had met on the ship. The other two, Gunner and Rad, were both common- looking reploids. Gunner was a small reploids with no buster. Instead, X saw two guns in holsters along his legs, and a larger rifle slung across his back. He was a blue and white reploid with shoulder pads of a silver color. The other, Rad, was a pure white. He had a helmet with a visor, so X couldn't see his face. But., Rad was a different reploids. He looked like a normal reploid, colored out of red and blue. His body was blue, and his gloves and boots were red. He had actually two busters. X could tell by the two marks on either arm. X looked over at Zero's group before he focused back on his.  
  
"Okay, group. We'll moving through the forest. If you're wondering, Zero's Z-Saber just doesn't work in the forest, and that's why we're taking the forest. I hope none of you object."  
  
X looked around, and saw no change of expressions. He noticed Shrapnel looked a little fearful though. X made a mental note to talk with him later.  
  
"Okay, here's how we'll."  
  
Boom! X was blown forward along with Rad into the sand more than 6 feet away. Shrapnel and Gunner both drew their weapons, Shrapnel, a buster, and Gunner, a gun. Zero turned around and drew his saber as the rest of his group all drew their weapons. X got up out of the ground and pulled up Rad with him. He turned around and saw a really familiar face. From his first battle with Sigma, it was Storm Eagle. The reploid bird was a towering figure, with large purple wings with a huge wingspan. His buster was capable of extreme winds that almost blew him away the last time he fought with him.  
  
"Har har har! So it's you two! X and Zero!"  
  
Zero lowered his saber a bit and spoke.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's Storm Eagle. You here to get your wings ripped off again by X and me?"  
  
Storm Eagle scowled at Zero. I was sent here to inform you that you're in for some trouble!"  
  
X stood up and took a step forward. "Who's your boss? Is it Sigma?"  
  
Storm Eagle just laughed. He took a look around, and he spread his wings. "I think you'll guess right. I'm sure we'll meet each other later."  
  
Storm Eagle spread his wings to his full span, and it was impressive. It's wingspan would have fit two other Storm Eagle's put horizontally. He flapped his wings, and the wind resulting forced X to put his hand in front of his face to see. Storm Eagle flew up into the air and away over the forest, to the factory in the distance. X stood there and looked at Zero.  
  
"Zero, at least we know it is Sigma. I'll call Alia and tell her that it's definitely Sigma."  
  
Zero looked back at him. "Got it. We'll be moving out now." Zero looked around and raised his voice. "Everybody watch your backs double-time. Sigma and his Mavericks are hunting around this island. Be careful." Zero looked at X. He spoke in a low voice. "And be careful X. If you have any moral problems, give me a call and I'll head over to your position."  
  
X looked over at is best friend. He spoke to him in a low voice. "Thanks Zero. I really appreciate it."  
  
Zero spoke back in the same low voice. "No problem. Just call me if you need me, all right?"  
  
X responded. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
Zero looked around the sandy beach. "All right. Everybody move out!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
So what'd you think? Yeah, I know I like writing really long chapters, but that's just me. This did not explain anything, so don't worry if some stuff doesn't make sense. Hopefully, the next chapter will delve a little deeper. Not much, but maybe a little bit. Post!  
  
-shrapnel 


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back with Chapter 4! It's MegaMan original this time! And this time, there's really nothing that this chapter explains, 'cept MegaMan solving how to open the barrier thingy.  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
POV = MegaMan/ProtoMan  
  
PAST  
  
"Damn it! The door is blocked!"  
  
MegaMan and ProtoMan stood in front of a barrier. An electric barrier barring the way to the control room stood in the way of MegaMan and ProtoMan. ProtoMan and had already tried blowing apart the barrier, and both of them had already tried ramming it, and nothing had worked. ProtoMan looked at his younger brother.  
  
"We have to do something! We can't just site here! We got this far!"  
  
"I know." MegaMan looked at his older brother. He looked exasperated. Nothing had really ever stumped him like this. He had always found some way to break through for everything, but this time he really didn't know what to do. "Let's call Roll!"  
  
"Huh? Hey! That's a good idea!"  
  
MegaMan grabbed his transmitter and dialed Roll's signal. The transmitter beeped, indicating call waiting. Nothing happened.  
  
"Huh? Why isn't Roll picking up?"  
  
ProtoMan tapped his brother on the shoulder. MegaMan turned around to face him.  
  
"I'm getting worried about Roll. She usually hears it right away. She was built that for stuff like that. One of us has to go check up on her."  
  
"I'll go. Roll's my true sister. I'm obligated to protect her."  
  
"Got it. Careful little brother."  
  
MegaMan turned around and ran to the door. ProtoMan looked after his brother and prayed to himself that he would be all right.  
  
POV SHIFT = MegaMan  
  
MegaMan ran down the hall and into the room he had started. He searched around for the ladder that Roll had climbed down, and found it in the corner. He ran toward, but he saw something different about the ladder. It seemed charged with electricity. MegaMan could see sparks flying around it.  
  
"ElecMan!"  
  
MegaMan blew a hole around the ladder with his buster and jumped down the hole. He looked around and looked at his surroundings. The room looked exactly like the last one. White ceilings and blank walls, but this time no objects in this room. MegaMan spotted a small trail of oil fluid leading away from the ladder. He quickly followed it and hoped it wasn't his sister. He followed the trail and it led him to a large hallway seemingly extending two rooms above him. He felt a little suspicious, but he reasoned to himself that he had no other choice. MegaMan kept running for what seemed like hours to him. Then, he came to a stop.  
  
"What the."  
  
The trail of fluid MegaMan had been tracking suddenly had stopped. It seemed like someone had picked up whatever was leaking, and just teleported away.  
  
"ElecMan!"  
  
MegaMan looked at the piece laying on the floor. It was the transmitter that MegaMan and Roll both had. MegaMan picked it up and looked at it lovingly. He started to walk away, but his eye caught something else on the floor. It looked like a ripped piece of paper. MegaMan picked up and read it.  
  
-MegaMan, it's Roll. I left this message for you just in case something happened with the ship. To activate the escape ship, you have to shut down the power. This will make everything in the ship go dark, and be slightly dimmed. It will shut off any electrical device not needed to keep the plane up in the air. To do this, turn off the generator in the back room behind me.-  
  
"Thanks, Roll." MegaMan got up, and rushed to the back room. He felt a sudden urge of emergency, because he was extremely afraid for his sister.  
  
MegaMan stopped in front of the door. It looked like a perfectly normal door, nothing special. A knob, a keyhole, and that was it. MegaMan saw no problem with it until it went into action.  
  
MegaMan gripped the knob and suddenly felt a strong current of electricity run through his body. MegaMan screamed silently, the electricity current shutting off his vocals for the time being. MegaMan summoned all his willpower, and finally pried his burnt hand from the electric-charged door. MegaMan fell to the ground, clutching his hand. He got up as the door to the back room swung open. MegaMan looked inside and took a step back.  
  
"Heh. It's MegaMan! How good of you to join me in my laser show!"  
  
A black, red, and yellow robot, ElecMan was one of Wily's common attack robots. He was not abnormally tall or short, but the big lightning bolt on ElecMan's black face mask and yellow visor made him taller. His inside skin was red, but his chest plate and pants were both black. His boots were yellow, and so were arm bracelets, separating the red gloves from the red arms. The yellow lightning bolt on his chest flashed in the light. MegaMan scowled.  
  
"ElecMan! What have you done with my sister!"  
  
"Oh. You mean Roll? The blonde-haired one? She's my audience!"  
  
ElecMan moved to the side and revealed lightning bolts striking randomly in the room. In the middle was his sister.  
  
"Roll! Are you all right?"  
  
Roll didn't respond. Her eyes were closed, and her clothes and hair were all ruffled. She looked like she was knocked out, or shorted out for that matter.  
  
"Roll! Don't worry! I'll be right there!"  
  
ElecMan moved back in front of the door and sneered at the worried robot.  
  
"She can't hear you MegaMan. And she won't need you because you're going to be joining her soon!"  
  
ElecMan leaped at MegaMan, his hands crackling with electricity. MegaMan, surprised, managed to sidestep ElecMan's punch. MegaMan immediately rebounded and lifted his buster to take a shot. But before he could, he heard a shriek come from the back room. Roll had been hit with a lightning bolt and now shivered with electricity. MegaMan ran to her, but before he could even reach the doorway, ElecMan fired an electrical blast and it hit MegaMan in the side, flinging him to the wall.  
  
"Argghh."  
  
MegaMan got up slowly and painfully as the electricity ElecMan hit him with could be seen crackling over his body. ElecMan powered up his hands, and MegaMan perked up and began to run. ElecMan fired another bolt at MegaMan, and this time it missed, leaving him completely open to counterattack. MegaMan jumped off the wall nearest to him and took a shot.  
  
"Ha! You missed me MegaMan! Your shot wasn't even close!"  
  
"I wasn't aiming for you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
ElecMan turned around to see the generator behind him sputter uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, crap!"  
  
The generator exploded after ElecMan finished his sentence and blew him all the way across the room. MegaMan, too, was flown back a few feet, as well as Roll, who was pushed over. The lights suddenly went dim, and everything seemed extremely dark and foreboding. MegaMan got up and looked at ElecMan. He was completely razed. All his armor had dents and cuts in it, and some places showed burns. Parts of his armor was also broken off, and some of the pieces lay scattered around. His arm, though , still crackled with electricity. MegaMan took advantage of this at touched his arm, absorbing his power. MegaMan took a deep sigh, and ran to grab Roll. She was still functioning, as far as he could tell. He propped her over his shoulder, and he began to hurry back to ProtoMan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? If you think that the story's boring 'cause only MegaMan Original gets all the fighting, wait 'till next chapter. I'm gonna have X's group take on some Mavericks. I don't who or what yet, but it'll be ready soon. Hope you like it! POST! I need suggestions!  
  
-shrapnel 


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back with Chapter 5! You're probably all impatient for the real story, but just be a little more patient. School's crazy, and I don't have all the time in the world to think about plot twists and stuff. So, it's going to be somewhere 'round 4 chapters 'till I actually get around to the real stuff. But when I do get there, it's going to be great! In the meanwhile, X finally fights! Zero'll fight later. But this chapter's all 'bout X! Enjoy!  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
POV = X  
  
PRESENT  
  
X was annoyed. Actually, X was more than just annoyed. He was angry. He was angry at himself, at Sigma, and most of all, he was mad at this stupid forest. He had been trudging through it ever since the meeting with Storm Eagle, and he had made a discovery. The forest was actually a swamp.  
  
X had already called Alia about Sigma. Alia had tried to console him by telling him he'd beat him before, but all X could think about was Sigma's new plans to hurt more innocents. X swung a fist through the air out of frustration.  
  
"Oh, damn."  
  
Behind X, Rad had just stepped into something strange. Shrapnel stopped to look at it.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?"  
  
Gunner stopped too.  
  
"Why are we stopping?"  
  
X let them talk. They had all been testing their patience. No enemies, just the swamp. No excitement, just the occasional animal scurrying across their path. No nothing. Just. nothing.  
  
"Damn! Now my boot smells weird!"  
  
X looked over his shoulder to see what the other reploids were talking about. He saw a bit of gunk on Rad's shoe, and X just chuckled. It reminded him of the earlier days with Zero, where he could always count on him for some laughs. Zero had always been with him. No matter what. Nowadays, he and Zero had both been swamped with missions, and work. They had no time to even eat.  
  
Behind him, the conversation went on.  
  
Shrapnel looked disgusted. "Well, it'll match with the rest of you at least."  
  
Gunner laughed at Shrapnel's joke.  
  
Rad looked a little angry.  
  
"Now that was a low blow. arrgghh!!"  
  
X jumped at the sudden sound. He twirled around to find Gunner on the ground, clutching a horribly cut arm. X automatically snapped into action.  
  
"Everybody in a triangle! Surround Gunner!"  
  
X, Shrapnel, and Rad moved as one, surrounding Gunner in a triangle form. X breathed calmly. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but he was hoping to get through this without losing a reploid.  
  
"Uhh."  
  
X looked at Gunner. The blue and white reploid now was slowly turning into a red, white and blue reploid. The red coolant fluid flowing freely down his arm was leaving the reploid senseless.  
  
"Shrapnel! Get Gunner to be quiet! He's alerting the enemy!"  
  
Gunner's arm continued to leak fluid, and Shrapnel held it tightly, trying to stop the leak. X looked worriedly at him, hoping they could destroy their enemy in time to repair his arm.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Rad yelled a warning as he saw a black shadow fly across the bushes in front of him. X started to get anxious. He fidgeted, and his buster started to twitch. He had seen this type of fighting before. He fought against it when he first went up against Sigma. It was Sting Chameleon.  
  
"Sting Chameleon! I know it's you! Come out here and fight with honor!"  
  
His only answer was more rustling leaves. X's head was filled with ideas of pride and honor, and they had been shattered by the cowardly acts of this maverick. X's mind swam with millions of ideas of how to approach this situation, but before he could act, Sting Chameleon made the first move.  
  
"God damn it!"  
  
A long tail whipped out of the bushes and struck Rad. He screamed in pain, holding one of his busters, now broken. The same tail retracted back into the bushes, where a rather large reploid emerged. Sting Chameleon was a large reploid made in the likeness of a chameleon. His face was very much like one, and his body reflected the same idea. He was covered in thorns, and his tail was spiked. The green he was colored in helped blend him with the surroundings.  
  
"So it is you!"  
  
X only received a hiss from Sting Chameleon, but it was enough to know that it was a good time to start shooting him. X tapped Shrapnel and gave him a hand signal, which told him to guard the two injured reploids. Shrapnel nodded in understanding, and tried to drag the two injured reploids to safety. X turned around to shoot, but the maverick wasn't there. X then remembered Chameleon's power. He could blend in with the surroundings at will.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
X swore as he looked for signs of the maverick. He looked around frantically, and turned around just to see three shots coming for him. X sidestepped the first one, ducked on the second one, and jumped over the third one and shot a powered shot toward the place he saw them come from. A loud blast told him he had found his mark. X saw Chameleon fly back into a tree and crack in half. X sidestepped the falling tree, and ran toward the fallen maverick. X got about 4 steps when Chameleon rose up and struck again, this time with his tail. X was caught unaware and was hit in the leg. The poison in Chameleon's tail forced X on one knee. X swore under his breath, and powered up his buster. He rolled to one side and leaned against a tree, putting all his weight on his left leg, allowing X to stand. His buster had just reached full strength when he noticed leaves falling from a nearby tree. X smiled, thinking he had found his target. He aimed carefully, and took a shot at the tree.  
  
While X was focusing on Chameleon's ruse, Chameleon himself had come up from behind, ready to impale his target with his tail, when he was hit by a buster shot in the back. He twirled around to see a young reploid, most likely a new Hunter guarding the two other reploids he had hit earlier. Looking into his eyes, he saw fear. He smiled menacingly, and fired three shots toward the Hunter. Surprisingly, all three were deflected. Chameleon whirled around to the barrel of X's buster.  
  
"Die."  
  
X fired a plasma shot into the CPU of Sting Chameleon. The shot broke through Chameleon's eyes, through its CPU, and through the other side. With a crackling of electricity, Chameleon fell into the mud with a sickening splat. X wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at his enemy. A large hole in his head, the maverick lay on the ground, all dented and bruised from the powered shot he had hit him with earlier. X turned to look at his comrades. They were totally spent. X began to worry. With two injured team members, and only one experienced fighter, X was worried that he was going to lose some of his people.  
  
"Shrapnel! Are you all right?"  
  
The silver and black robot looked at X. X could tell the reploid was frightened by his eyes. X sighed and limped over.  
  
"Look. We've got to get out of here. I'm injured, so you'll have to carry cover me while I tend to Rad and Gunner, okay?"  
  
The reploid nodded nervously and stalked off into the brush, finding a position to snipe from. X looked sadly at the Hunter. He knew how he felt. He just wanted this war to be over, so that he could find his Elysium. His peace. His next life. X took a deep breath and looked at the two reploids. -I'll start with Rad first-, he thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think? Battle scenes aren't my specialty, so if any of you can help, tell me! I CAN'T WRITE ACTION SCENES! I JUST CAN'T DO IT VERY GOOD! I NEED ADVICE! Post if you can help! Heck! Post for no reason at all! JUST POST!  
  
-shrapnel 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey it's me again! I'm just trying to churn out chapters like crazy right now 'cause I'm goin' to get busy real soon with school and all (projects, tests). So, here's MegaMan again! This time, it'll get interesting, so please bear with me 'till I get to the POV blending. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
AND IT'S REALLY LONG SO SETTLE DOWN BEFORE YOU READ IT!  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
POV = MegaMan  
  
PAST  
  
MegaMan looked around frantically at his surroundings. He didn't see anybody. It was totally deserted. The blank walls, the blank ceiling, and the same blank floor were unchanged. The only evidence of his brother was. actually, there was no evidence at all of his brother. MegaMan had ran back to ProtoMan with Roll on his shoulder after the defeat of ElecMan, but when he got there, ProtoMan seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"ProtoMan!"  
  
MegaMan heard no answer. He felt tense. He looked at Roll in the corner, and felt a pang of guilt for leaving her unprotected. Now he felt another pang of guilt for his brother. Not because he left him unprotected, ProtoMan could take care of himself, but leaving him alone. They should have gone together.  
  
"Damn."  
  
MegaMan began to panic. But because of help from his sister, he took deep breaths and calmed himself down. -This isn't the time to panic-, he thought. He thought for a moment, his body language showing that he was deep in thought. He reasoned that he had to go through the now open door once covered with the barrier. MegaMan knew that would have been what his brother must have done. He looked at Roll.  
  
"I'll be back later, sis."  
  
He knew that his beloved sister couldn't hear him, but talking to her helped take a small bit of responsibility of his shoulders. He turned toward the opening, and ran through the door.  
  
POV SHIFT = ProtoMan  
  
Flashback  
  
ProtoMan looked around the room. MegaMan had just left to find Roll. ProtoMan had decided to stay to take care of the next room once MegaMan got it open. He sighed, and thought about his brother. Once, they had been enemies. They had fought countless times, until he realized that Wily truly was insane, and that helping family is better than going against it. From then on, he had helped MegaMan whenever he called him, but he still felt a strong sense of independence. He still went on his own sometimes, leaving a note and just leaving in the middle of the night. He needed the feeling of freedom. It was the only thing that kept him himself. ProtoMan had been built with certain differences than other robots. All robots had the rules of robotics programmed into them, but he and MegaMan's parameters had both been slightly modified. MegaMan had in his programming a small amount of free will, but still held to true to the basic rules. ProtoMan, however, still retained the rules, but barely heeded to them. The freedom that he desperately needed also helped keep him different, and in his viewpoint, sane. ProtoMan slumped down to the floor and yawned.  
  
"Wow. I'm sleepy, and I was just fighting, too."  
  
ProtoMan yawned again. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the felt so heavy. Eventually, they just closed on their own.  
  
Later.  
  
ZAP!  
  
ProtoMan awakened with a start. He jumped up and looked around. He saw nothing different, and he decided to go back to sleep when he noticed that the door to the next room no longer was blocked by the barrier. He squinted at it, and realized his brother must have shut off the generator. He also noticed that the room was extremely dim.  
  
"Good going, bro. But, couldn't you have left the lights on?"  
  
ProtoMan decided to go through the door. Waiting for his brother would just take longer. So, ProtoMan readied his buster, and just walked into the next room.  
  
"What the?"  
  
ProtoMan stood stiff as a brick. He looked around and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"WILY! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!"  
  
The person known as Wily turned around sharply and with annoyance in his voice, he said:  
  
"YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BROTHER DESTROYED MY ROBOTS AGAIN!"  
  
ProtoMan chuckled. He looked around to gain a bit of familiarity with his environment. He was in a rather large room. The power in here obviously went out, but the light from the large window at the far end was enough to brighten up the room. It technically was the cockpit, but the real piloting was done by the master computer. There was a big window in the far end of the room, showing the clouds and ocean that the plane was flying above. Wily seemed to be sitting in front of the same master computer used to pilot. Next to him were many more computers manned by more of Wily's robots. The room itself looked slightly different from all the others. This one had a simple design sketched on to the walls in certain places, and most of the flooring was gray, other than the blank floors behind him. ProtoMan noticed a shadow extending from behind a small wall marking the end of the stairs going up to the computers. He immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Bass! Come out and show yourself!"  
  
Somebody chuckled in the silence, and behind that wall walked Bass, Wily's most advanced creation to date.  
  
"ProtoMan. Glad you could make it. Where's the other one?"  
  
"You mean MegaMan? He went and shut off the generator."  
  
Wily nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, he did. But I doubt he figured it out by himself."  
  
"Actually, we used Roll."  
  
Bass nodded in understanding.  
  
"She was always the smartest one."  
  
Wily jumped up into the air.  
  
"ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT FOIL MY PLANS THIS TIME! BASS! ATTACK HIM!"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
And with that, Bass jumped toward ProtoMan with surprising speed. However, ProtoMan was ready, and he jumped to the side, firing four shots at the same time. Bass was shocked by ProtoMan, and was hit by all four shots. He flew back into the wall, and hit it with a crash. ProtoMan blew the smoke off his buster, and powered it up again.  
  
"Come on, Bass. You're supposed to be better than me!"  
  
Bass growled in answer and responded by shooting a long row of shots from his buster. ProtoMan sidestepped the row in its entirety, and aimed at Bass. He fired just as Bass leapt into the air.  
  
"Huh?" was all ProtoMan was able to get out before Bass kicked him in the chest. ProtoMan grunted and flew back, skidding on the floor.  
  
"Damn." He got up, and brushed himself off. He felt energized, and completely ready to battle. However, something in him held him back. He wasn't sure what, but he felt strange. He fell to his knees and strangely enough, started to have a shortness of breath.  
  
Wily jumped up and down.  
  
"Yes Bass! You hit him with it!"  
  
ProtoMan looked up at a smiling Bass, and an exuberant Wily. He managed to raise himself partly up through the haze and dizziness swimming around him. He felt strange, sleepy almost. He couldn't seem to focus, or even see right. He tried to get up, but felt a strong blow to the chest, and he fell back down again. He wheezed for breath, and coughed. ProtoMan opened his eyes slightly and looked at the now laughing black and purple robot towering over him.  
  
"What. did. you. do.?"  
  
Bass merely laughed at ProtoMan's weak attempt at talking.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It'll be over soon."  
  
Before ProtoMan blacked out, he felt something really hard hit the side of his head.  
  
End Flashback  
  
POV SHIFT = MegaMan  
  
He stopped when he reached the new room. He looked around in shock. Not only was there Wily standing on the steps, there was also Bass standing over his brother, who was lying on the floor, barely moving.  
  
"What have you done with ProtoMan!"?  
  
Bass turned around. So did Wily. Wily looked at him in anger.  
  
"THERE HE IS! GET HIM BASS!"  
  
MegaMan didn't have time to respond for Bass dashed and jumped straight at him. MegaMan used his trademark slide, and slid right under him. Bass looked down in surprise at his enemy staring him in the face. MegaMan smiled quickly, and then kicked Bass' legs with his own. Bass went off balance and did a somersault before crashing to the ground. MegaMan glanced at Wily who was jumping up and down yelling. MegaMan took his attention away from the strange sight and ran to his brother's side.  
  
"ProtoMan! Are you all right?"  
  
No answer. MegaMan shook him. No reply. MegaMan cursed, and looked at Bass. He was gone. MegaMan instinctively rolled to the right, and was lucky because right when he rolled, Bass kicked the ground with a smack. MegaMan looked at him, and saw a really unique sight. Bass was stuck in the ground, trying to pull his foot away from the floor. MegaMan scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Bass! Does your shoe have glue on it?"  
  
Then he saw it. A strange green liquid oozing out of the place where Bass had hit the ground. MegaMan thought for a moment, then he rushed to his brother and turned him face-up. He saw a small slit in ProtoMan's armor, where a bit of green liquid seemed to emanate from. MegaMan stood up in anger.  
  
"You poisoned my brother! Have you no sense of honor?"  
  
Bass stopped the frantic pulling at his leg and laughed a laugh that was utterly disturbing.  
  
"Of course. I will do anything I can to destroy you and everything you stand for!"  
  
MegaMan looked in anger at the robot. He charged up his buster.  
  
"Then I will do anything I can to stop you!"  
  
But before MegaMan could fire, Bass jumped toward him and tackled him.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
Bass smiled menacingly at the robot he had pinned down on the ground, and gave a hearty punch. MegaMan's head snapped to the right as the fist collided with his head. He kicked Bass off with a feat of strength, and jumped up, facing his opponent face-to-face.  
  
"Let's do this Bass!"  
  
MegaMan fired and Bass leaped over the plasma shot with ease, and returned the favor with his own streak of shots. MegaMan rolled away from the attack and took a shot at Bass again. Bass dodged it in midair, and landed on the ground just in time to see MegaMan change color.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"If you don't remember, I blew up the generator, which means I had to deal with ElecMan."  
  
Bass's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah. You got the idea."  
  
MegaMan, now colored schemed yellow in what used to be his blue parts, fired a lightning bolt straight at the shocked purple and black robot. A sickening crackle of electricity threw Bass backward straight at Wily. Wily yelped and ducked for cover. The robot flew right over his creator, and right into the gravity controller of the master computer. Wily's eyes widened with fear.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
The panel was exploding. The fire mini-explosion and the wild currents of electricity threw Bass across the room into the far wall. Before MegaMan could do anything, the plane lurched suddenly, throwing MegaMan onto the ground. Hard. MegaMan groaned, and looked at the chaos. The Wily robots controlling the other computers had all began to panic, all asking their master what to do next. He saw Wily jumping up and down, and he also saw his brother, ProtoMan, skidding along the floor. MegaMan ran and grabbed ProtoMan and ran out the door. He could faintly hear Wily screaming as he ran into the next room.  
  
"The plane is going down! Start the back-up plans!"  
  
MegaMan quickly ran and picked up Roll in the next hallway. Now, MegaMan was carrying ProtoMan, his brother, and Roll, his sister, on his shoulders. He ran as fast he could, trying to avoid the falling objects. The plane lurched again, this time throwing MegaMan over to the left wall. MegaMan turned to face the wall face-to-wall, in an effort to try to reduce the damage to his loved ones on his shoulders. He hit the wall right on, and groaned in pain. MegaMan shook his head, and re-gathered his senses as the plane began to shake. MegaMan put a hand on the wall, trying to balance himself.  
  
"Oh, damn it!"  
  
He quickly ran to the back room. He found the ladder he had used earlier, and shot an even bigger hole with his buster. He jumped down it, and planned to land on the floor. Instead, the plan gave another lurch, throwing MegaMan completely off balance and into a wall. The plane, now shaking violently, began to screech as the wind scraped against it. The wall MegaMan was leaning against began to crack, and MegaMan had a sickening feeling the plane wasn't built for hard landings. He gulped deep, and grabbed his brother and sister, and just ran.  
  
He got to the escape pod right when the wall he was leaning against gave a long groan, and broke up, it's parting being thrown into the sky.  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
MegaMan was thrown off balance by the sudden gusts of wind, but managed to take hold of a bar close to the pod. But by doing so, he dropped his brother, ProtoMan.  
  
"Brother!"  
  
Just as ProtoMan almost flew out the opening in the side of the ship, he snapped into action. He shot out a hand, and grabbed hold of the end of the bar, preventing him from being sucked out.  
  
"MegaMan! How's it going?"  
  
MegaMan blinked away the tears.  
  
"ProtoMan! You're all right!"  
  
"Of course! I can't be beaten that easily!"  
  
ProtoMan slowly crawled up to where MegaMan was. MegaMan began to open the door to the small pod and tossed his sister in.  
  
"ProtoMan! You next!"  
  
ProtoMan nodded, and crawled past his brother into the pod. Once he was in, he grabbed hold of the cockpit seat, and reached out his hand. The pod was roomy enough to hold three people comfortably, and the computers didn't take up too much of the space. ProtoMan was glad, because he wasn't leaving without his little brother.  
  
"Brother! Let's go!"  
  
MegaMan stiffened.  
  
"What about Wily and Bass?"  
  
ProtoMan sighed.  
  
"It's Wily! Of course they have a back-up plan! Let's just worry about us!"  
  
MegaMan thought about it for a few seconds, and nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
MegaMan reached out his hand to grab ProtoMan's. But just as their fingers came within an inch to each other, MegaMan felt a pulling at his leg. He looked around and yelled in shock.  
  
"Bass!"  
  
Bass, being the one who had involuntarily broke the gravity controller had obviously recuperated, and had followed MegaMan through his attempts to escape. Through the harsh wind now, Bass could barely be heard.  
  
"I will defeat you! No matter what!"  
  
MegaMan turned away, and tried to grab his brother's hand just as the plane gave its final lurch. It threw MegaMan away, and he grabbed just in time at the bar with his left hand. MegaMan, now at the middle of the bar, about 6 feet away from ProtoMan, heard Bass, at the end of the bar, give a frightening yell.  
  
"We're going to crash!"  
  
MegaMan looked down wildly. He saw the beautiful ocean, now the ugly origin of many worries. Next to it, came his worst fear. Land. An island, filled with forests and mountains, and complete with an enclosed beach stood right between the crashing plane, and the softer ocean. The plane seemed to be aiming for the island. Before MegaMan turned away, he saw a glint of metal in the sun coming form the middle of the island. However, he didn't give it much notice. He turned around. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"ProtoMan! Close the hatch! Get Roll out of here! We don't have a lot of time left!"  
  
ProtoMan could barely hear his brother. He looked in shock at his MegaMan. The island started to look even bigger. He wouldn't leave without him. The plane, now shaking incredibly fast, made everything a blur, including voices. But before ProtoMan could act, MegaMan shot a small-energy blast right into him, knocking him backwards into the pod. And before he could get back up, another shot to the control panel forced the hatch door shut, and shot the escape pod away. ProtoMan could only look in horror through the window of the pod as the plane his little brother was riding crashed into the island. The loud blast and the smoke and fire coming from the new crash site convinced ProtoMan that his brother had been extremely honorable in his last moments. ProtoMan slumped to the floor and put his face in his hands.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think! MEGAMAN'S GONE DOWN! Oh, well. A story wouldn't be much without the hero, so expect to be seeing him again. And Bass and Wily? DUH! Hope you like it so far! Review!  
  
-shrapnel 


	8. Chapter 7

So let's see. MegaMan Original, ProtoMan, Bass, and X have all fought so far. Even some other robot masters have gotten some screen time. Now, guess who? That's right! ZERO'S BACK IN TOWN AND HE'S READY TO KICK SOME MAVERICK ASS! READ ON!  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
POV = ZERO  
  
PRESENT  
  
Zero leapt up into the air, and drew his Z-Saber. With incredible speed, Zero did a downward slash, cutting the maverick sentry into two pieces. They fell to the ground with a crash as Zero landed with a soft thump. He turned off his Z-Saber with a hum, and he looked around the ridge. His group, consisting of three other reploids, Art, Mac, and Terry, had just encountered a few sentries that had turned maverick. They easily dispatched of them, and no one was seriously injured. Zero was proud. Art, a humanoid reploid, was easily the most normal of the four. He was green and white, his green being where his elbows, knees, boots, gloves, and part of his chest plate was. What set him apart was his helmet. It was a helmet with a visor, covering the whole face. It was designed green and white, and it also had two streaks coming out of it like horns, both colored green for the bottom-half, and white for the top-half. What Zero liked about him was the fact that his weapon of choice was also the Z- Saber. Zero saw he had skill, but nothing close to his. The other reploid, Terry, was an animalistic reploid. Terry was a bat-type reploid, his black wings extending out of his jet-black body. His face was also like a bat, setting him apart from every other reploid. Terry had a unique weapon. His hands were made into razor-sharp claws, and he would go close- range and claw his enemy. He was very adept at his own weapon, so Zero didn't care to ask why he picked such a gruesome weapon. The third reploid, Mac, was a standard Hunter. He had a buster on his left arm, and he was colored purple and black, a humanoid robot. His helmet had a visor over his eyes, and a shark-type purple fin that extended from his helmet. Zero surveyed the area.  
  
"Is everybody okay?"  
  
Nods and grunts were enough for Zero. He didn't want to waste any time.  
  
"Then let's move out."  
  
Zero began to walk, leading the pack. The other three reploids followed, holding up the back of the small curved triangle. As Zero walked, he felt worried. Not about X, not about Sigma, but worried about himself. He felt like he had been here before, he felt he had done something here before. The environment here seemed strangely familiar. Zero felt a sudden feeling of "home", and it confused him. He knew this wasn't his home. Still. the fact remained that Zero felt strangely comfortable here. Zero shook his head, trying to forget the things inside his head. He took a deep breath, and relaxed himself. He turned around.  
  
"Whoa! What the hell?"  
  
Zero had turned around to an empty mountain ridge. A few minutes ago, three reploids had been walking behind him. Zero looked to the left, and then to the right, a sense of wildness in his eyes. Out of habit, his hand slowly slid to his Z-Saber and grasped a hold of it. Zero crouched down. He had already made two conclusions. One, his group had been picked off when he was thinking, and didn't notice it. Two, he had wandered away from the three while he was deep in thought. He prayed that it was his second guess. Zero stared at the ground for any signs of prints. He only saw his. Zero stood up, confused. He got out his com-link and changed it to Art's frequency. The link crackled with static in his ear.  
  
"Art? Art! Are you there? It's Zero!"  
  
No answer. Zero swore out loud.  
  
"Art! Art! Can you hear me?"  
  
Still nothing. Zero started to seriously get worried. He completely drew out his Z-Saber, and it hummed to life as a beam of green light extended form the small handle. He decided to try again.  
  
"Mac! Are you there? Terry! Terry! DAMN!"  
  
Zero swore out loud and looked around. He saw nothing. That's what unnerved him. Zero started to run back the way he had came, hoping to find any clue of what went on. What he found just ruined his day.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Zero stopped suddenly and looked around. Something had come through here. Something silent. Something powerful. He kneeled down, and gave a deep sigh. He looked to his right, and saw Mac, the humanoid reploid lying on the ground. Well, most of him at least. His armor was completely broken and ripped, revealing his skin, and some of his parts were scattered around him. Fluid was everywhere. Also, strangle claw marks covered his body. He looked to his left. He saw Art, the saber-wielding reploid lying there. Looking a little closer, the reploid obviously hadn't gone without a fight. His saber was broken, and his sword arm was ripped off from the elbow. His face was totally mangled, and Zero refused to look at it. The unique helmet that he wore lay next to him, cleaved hastily in half. The rest of his body was mostly intact, except for a gaping hole in his chest, which SERIOUSLY unnerved Zero. He got up. He had to call X.  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
BEEP BE. SHRK!  
  
Zero jumped back in shock. Something had just shot the comlink right out of his hand, and it fell to the ground with a hole through it. Zero spun around.  
  
"Terry! You're alive! You're. you're. stained in fluid. And. you've got a sword mark and some buster shots on your armor. crap."  
  
Terry smiled, which was eerie in his bat face, and spread his wings, sending a gust of wind, which knocked Zero down.  
  
"Heh. The two others were surprisingly weak. I hope you can change my mood."  
  
Zero got up and spit on the ground.  
  
"I'll change it more than you'd like!"  
  
As Zero spoke, he raised his Z-Saber above him and dashed toward the traitor maverick. Zero slashed down into what he thought was Terry, but was really a holographic after-image. Zero recovered quickly, but was completely taken aback and surprised by the technique Terry had used. Zero tried to turn around, but he felt a kick in his back, and he flew toward a nearby rock. Before he could smash into it, Zero did a forward roll and then did a horizontal slash, splitting the rock in two. Zero got up, and spun around.  
  
"Damn! He's not there."  
  
Zero looked around wildly for any clue to where his enemy was. His only clue was a giant pair of claws flying to his face. It was enough for him. Zero ducked, and brought up his Z-Saber in an upward slash. He heard a grating of metal, and felt his blade cutting through something. He finished the stroke, and turned around. He saw Terry on the ground, clutching what used to be his right wing. Zero put himself in a fighting position. He heard Terry swear.  
  
"Hmm. Nice slash, but bad technique. That was pure luck."  
  
Zero smirked.  
  
"Sure. Then why do I see half of a wing lying on the ground behind me? May be it magically fell off!"  
  
Zero heard Terry snort.  
  
"You'll get what you deserve. I don't need flight to defeat you."  
  
Terry got up, and brushed off his half wing, and turned around, baring his claws. With his teeth showing, Terry looked extremely formidable.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Zero dashed again at Terry, but this time he had an idea in mind. Terry smirked, thinking that he could dodge Zero again the same way as he did the first time. As Zero came nearer, Terry, using amazing speed, jumped into the air above him and dashed forward while in midair. Zero, on the other hand, saw Terry in front of him, but this time he knew it was an image. Zero kicked the image instead of slashing it, and while it was disappearing, he suddenly fell straight on his back and stabbed his Z-Saber into the air above him, striking Terry through his left leg. Terry, surprised, couldn't stop his momentum, and his leg went straight through the blade, splitting his leg into two pieces.  
  
"Arrghh!"  
  
Terry flew into the ground, causing a small hole in the mountain ridge. He attempted to get up. He tried to support himself by setting his wing on the ground, but only succeeded in causing himself more pain because of the awkward position. He fell over, falling on his chest in the dust. Zero smiled, and walked toward the fallen maverick. He kneeled down, and looked Terry in the face.  
  
"Had enough?"  
  
The bat-like maverick spit at Zero.  
  
"I'm just getting started."  
  
Before Zero could finish him off, Terry vanished in a beam of light.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Zero got up, and kicked the ground.  
  
"Crap. I just lost my whole team. I'm having a friggin' bad day. I've got to call X!"  
  
Zero ran to Mac's body and grabbed his com-link. It was smashed under the weight of the body.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Zero ran again, this time to Art's body and searched for a com-link. He found it, smashed up, with claw marks in it.  
  
"Damn traitor. He's making my life a freakin' hell. Now I got to find X on foot."  
  
Zero sighed, and turned off his beam saber. The humming sound stopped, leaving complete silence. Zero stuck the weapon on his side, and ran to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"X, I hope you're all right."  
  
Zero looked to the mechanical fortress, swore out loud, and then turned and jumped into the forest below.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
ZERO KICKED BUTT! I hope you like that action scene. I had a little trouble with it though, but I think I got it down okay. If you have any suggestions, just review and put it in there. I could always use more reviews! Next time, more unveiling of the plot! So keep reading!  
  
-shrapnel 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm back! Been a really long while, eh? Months, and months. Anywho, there are two things.  
  
In the review when I gave estimates of chapters of when X and Original would meet, I meant that starting with Chapter 7. Hope that clears things up. School's really working me now (obviously), so I'll be a lot busier, and I probably won't update very often. But until I say otherwise, this story is still continuing, and I hope you continue reading it.  
  
I've lost all the little writing skill I had when I started, so this chapter may seem really bad, but just cut me some slack - I'll get the hang of it again soon.  
  
P.S. - I'm a fan of the Roll/Bass thing so you'll see some evidence of their attraction, but this is still not a romance story. So don't think I'm getting all soft and mushy.  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
POV = Bass  
  
PAST  
  
-What am I doing here? -  
  
Bass got up from his position in the grass. He shook his head, trying to clear himself of his dizziness. He brushed himself off and looked around at where he was. He was standing in a clearing with trees surrounding him everywhere he looked. Everything was green, and he could hear the distant chirping of birds.  
  
"Where the heck am I? How did I get in the middle of the forest?"  
  
Bass yawned, and stretched out. He shook his orange-finned head in an effort to trigger his memory. Then it all came back to him. Images swirling in his head of MegaMan, ProtoMan, Dr. Wily, and himself. His mind slowly drifted to a battle. A battle in the air.  
  
Flashback  
  
Bass flew through the air, like a stone being kicked off a building. He tried to focus on his enemy, but whenever he tried to focus his head, the wind blew it in a different direction. He tried to maneuver his body, but the force of gravity prevented him. He could barely see MegaMan out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"MegaMan!!!!"  
  
MegaMan was also struggling with the wind, trying to maintain a hold on the situation. The ground was rapidly approaching the two falling robots. Bass thought frantically about what to do, and the only thing that came to his mind was shoot. Bass started to power up his buster, and tried to shoot MegaMan. Shot after shot missed the blue robot. MegaMan started to yell back at Bass.  
  
"Bass! Fall into a bush or something! It'll help absorb the fall!"  
  
But Bass didn't heed him. He felt only anger and hatred. -He's trying to help me out of pity! - he thought. -I have to take him out! - Finally, with his last ounce of strength, Bass twisted his body and took one shot at his enemy.  
  
MegaMan's body snapped backwards because of the force of the blast, and he was thrown out of Bass' seeing range. Then, all he felt was pain.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Damn! That fall really hurt."  
  
Bass rubbed his injured right arm. It was broken at the joint, and fluid leaked slowly out of the wound making Bass' jet-black arm seem rather greasy. Bass grimaced. -I can't fight like this. I'm totally vulnerable! -  
  
Crack!  
  
Bass turned immediately and aimed his buster.  
  
"Who's there!"  
  
POV SHIFT = Roll/Rush  
  
The pod landed with a thud. The sand slowly swirled around the metal contraption, an escape pod from a recently doomed ship.  
  
"I have to go find him! I can't linger. It's my fault, and it's my job to fix!"  
  
ProtoMan dashed out of the pod, breathing heavily. His sister, Roll, followed him.  
  
"ProtoMan! Wait! We have to stick together!"  
  
ProtoMan stopped and turned around.  
  
"I can't let you get hurt too. I want you to stay here, near the pod and try to contact Dr. Light. Maybe he can offer some assistance."  
  
Roll put her hands on her hips.  
  
"ProtoMan! Get your butt right over here and calm down!"  
  
Roll stared at her older brother, his face covered by his helmet.  
  
"No."  
  
And with that, he dashed away into the forest.  
  
"I can't believe he just did that. Did he just ignore me?"  
  
Roll looked around. -Oh yeah, I'm alone. - Roll slumped down her shoulders and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I guess I better start walking.  
  
LATER  
  
After hours of walking, Roll had started to get tired. She had grown lonely, and bored. She looked around. Just as it had looked hours earlier, trees surrounded Roll as far as the eye could see. She stamped her foot in the ground.  
  
"I hate this place!"  
  
"Where the heck am I? How did I get in the middle of the forest?"  
  
Roll stopped in her tracks. She looked around, looking for the voice. Instead, she heard yawning. Roll was scared stiff. She looked around, and saw a clearing to her right. She turned and tried as best as she could to tiptoe to peer into the clearing. There she saw a sight she really didn't expect to see. In the middle of the clearing stood an unfortunately familiar black and purple robot with orange fins on his helmet.  
  
"Bass!" she whispered to herself, "What is he doing here?"  
  
Bass had turned to look up at the sky, and after a few moments, he clutched his right arm and spoke.  
  
"Damn! That fall really hurt."  
  
Roll suddenly slipped and stepped on a branch.  
  
"Who's there!"  
  
POV SHIFT = Roll/Bass  
  
Bass slowly inched toward the bushes. He took a deep breath, and tore away the bushes. There lay a girl robot with blonde hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't MegaMan's sister, Roll. To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
Roll got up and brushed herself off. She looked at Bass, and lifted her nose into the air.  
  
"At least you're polite. In a weird, malicious way, but polite nonetheless."  
  
Bass snorted.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here."  
  
"'Cause ProtoMan's hanging around and I see you're injured. He could beat you in a second."  
  
Bass whipped his head from left to right. -Damn! She's got protection. But why isn't he out here? - Roll continued.  
  
"Now, you're going to listen to what I say and you're going to be a good little robot, got it?"  
  
Roll felt truthfully unafraid of the killer robot in front of her, and for some strange reason, she felt that Bass wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Got it?"  
  
Bass took a long look at Roll. He knew ProtoMan wasn't anywhere near he and he snorted again.  
  
"You can't do any damage anyway. There's no use killing you. Anyway, you'll lead me to MegaMan, and we've got a score to settle, so lead the way."  
  
-Why am I listening to her? - Bass thought. -Oh well, it doesn't matter now. -  
  
Roll twirled around, and strode back into the forest. -He's not so bad. - she thought.  
  
After a few moments after seeing Roll leave the clearing, Bass snapped out of his stupor and ran to catch up with her.  
  
-Stupid girl robots. Who had the bright idea to invent them? -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know, this chapter sucked. But hey, just give me a little time to get back in the game, okay? I swear. It'll be better from now on. And if it doesn't, you guys have permission to burn me mercilessly, okay? I'll try to update more, but really, no promises.  
  
Hope you keep reading!  
  
And review while you're at it.  
  
-shrapnel 


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, let's see. Since I'm back in the present again, I'm dealing with X, Zero, and Sigma among others (including me). Last time I did Zero, so. that's right. X IS BACK IN TOWN!!!!!! If you don't remember what happened to X last time, check Chapter 5 'cause the rest of this one is gonna be based on that one.  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
P.S. I'm still getting used to writing all over again so again, cut me some slack if it's bad.  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
POV = X/Shrapnel  
  
PRESENT  
  
Shrapnel fidgeted. He had been in the same position, in the same place for what seemed like hours on end. He lay crouched in a bush, next to a swamp overlooking a small patch of dry land. On this patch of land was one of the greatest Maverick Hunters that ever lived, and two of his fellow comrades, all three injured in the recent battle with Sting Chameleon. X was limping, having been struck in his right leg. Rad, the red and blue reploid standing next to him had two busters, one of them busted. Gunner, the most severely wounded of the three, held his arm, almost cut clean in half. Fluid had stopped leaking a long while ago, but the arm still remained useless. The red and white reploid spoke.  
  
"How are we going to get to the base now, X? The only one of us that isn't injured is Shrapnel, and he's new. No battle experience."  
  
Shrapnel flinched at the remark. -A newbie, eh? Well, I'll prove them wrong. - He stood up out of his position.  
  
"Is everybody all right?"  
  
X, the blue reploid, also stood up, and leaned up against a large tree nearby.  
  
"I think we'll be okay. A few minor setbacks, but at least we're all still able to walk."  
  
Shrapnel sighed. -I guess it's up to me, then. I can't mess up. I won't. -  
  
POV SHIFT = X  
  
X looked around at his ragtag team. When he had said everything was all right, he was completely and outright lying. They were in big trouble. With two other injured reploids, and he himself in bad condition, they were an easy target to pick off. He just hoped that Shrapnel had some skill, lest they be picked off in the forest.  
  
"All right team. Now that everybody's been patched up, let's get a move on. I'll try calling Zero. The rest of you get into the nearby bushes and try to stay hidden. Got it?"  
  
They answered in unison. "Yes, sir!"  
  
X nodded his head in approval, and he limped over to the near by trees. With one last look at his team, who had all spread out into the bushes, X activated his transceiver.  
  
"Zero? Zero? Are you there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Zero? Damn. Zero's unreachable."  
  
X took his hand away from his communication device. He looked at his leg. His self-healing program was slowly deleting the poison-like virus in his body, but it was slow, and he was still feeling the aftereffects. He was in no condition for battle. He'd have to rely on Shrapnel, and maybe the two other reploids. He silently debated on what to do. -I could go to the clearing, but Zero doesn't know that I'll be there. It'll be a useless trip. - As if fate wanted him to, a sudden ripple in the water splashed water into X's face and he looked up to avoid it. Then, X's eyes fell on the base. A metal fortress in the middle of nature, a symbol of evil to all whom walked this island. Then X knew. He activated his transceiver.  
  
"Shrapnel. Rad. Gunner. Do you copy?"  
  
"Yes sir. Shrapnel reporting."  
  
"Yeah, X? It's Rad."  
  
"Gunner here. What's up?"  
  
"We're continuing our path to the base. I can't get ahold of Zero, so the only logical place is to go to the base."  
  
X could tell Shrapnel was talking. "But what about the forest clearing? Point Beta? Shouldn't we head there first?"  
  
"I thought of that. But Zero won't know we're there and won't go there unless we both know to head to that position. So we follow the original plan. Meet up at the base. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Got it."  
  
X sighed a breath of relief. At least they knew what to do at least.  
  
Blam! Blam! Blam!  
  
X jumped at the sudden sounds through his transceiver.  
  
"What was that!"  
  
Over the sounds of battle, a faint voice could be heard.  
  
"I need back-up! They're surrounding me! I can't take them all! HELP!"  
  
"It's Shrapnel! Gunner! Rad! Get to him, now!!!!"  
  
X then turned off his speaker, and brought down the eyepiece attached to his helmet that showed a map. Shrapnel was less than 100 yards away from his position. X crouched down and yelled:  
  
"DASH!!!"  
  
And with that, the power boosters on X's leg armors activated, and propelled X at an incredible speed. -I have to get to him! I can't stand to lose another one to him! -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what did you think? I left it on a cliffhanger. Why? Because I need people like you to keep reading. That way, I'll be happy, and I'll write more, which might actually might make you unhappy, but what the hell! I really hope you enjoyed this one. I doubt it, but I still have hope.  
  
P.S. And yes, I do know it's rather short.  
  
NEXT - PROTO-MAN vs. GUTSMAN AND CUTMAN  
STAY TUNED!!!!  
  
-shrapnel 


	11. Chapter 10

Yes, however hard it is to believe, I am still alive, and this is my attempt at restarting this fanfic. As I said ages ago, this chapter will be in the past with ProtoMan fighting both GutsMan and CutMan.  
  
Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
-shrapnel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
POV = ProtoMan  
  
PAST  
  
Trees flew by ProtoMan as if in a dream. ProtoMan had wasted no time. –He sacrificed himself for me. I owe him my life.- he thought. With this single thought, recent memories had come flooding back to him in a wave of unnerving human emotion.  
  
Flashback  
  
ProtoMan stared in horror as the plane, now jerking faster and faster as it fell into the ocean, had lurched and thrown MegaMan and Bass to the other side of the hall, who were now both hanging on to a bar for dear life. ProtoMan was standing in the escape pod designed for just this type of emergency, with Roll lying unconscious a few feet away.  
  
"ProtoMan! Close the hatch! Get Roll out of here! We don't have a lot of time left!"  
  
ProtoMan could barely tell MegaMan even said anything but for the movement of his mouth. ProtoMan tried to respond as MegaMan lifted his blaster at him. –What is he... no... he wouldn't!-  
  
With one swift motion of his arm, MegaMan aimed and fired at the pod's outer control panel, and by default, the door closed just as ProtoMan started to speak.  
  
"MegaMan! Don't do it!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
ProtoMan shook his head, freeing himself of the memories that had come back to him. –I owe him one. And I always return my debts.-  
  
"Yes Dr. Wily. As you say. GutsMan! Let's get going! Dr. Wily's got new orders for us!"  
  
ProtoMan stopped abruptly. –GutsMan? Who's there?- ProtoMan slowly walked as softly as he could around the small grove of trees to his right to reveal a small clearing. Inside the clearing was a pond roughly the size of a house and standing next to it was...  
  
"CutMan! What Dr. Wily say?"  
  
"Just hurry up and get over here. Pick up this receiver and let's get going!"  
  
A small smile spread over ProtoMan's face as he looked at the two robots. Both CutMan and GutsMan were robots originally designed by Dr. Light and stolen by Dr. Wily. CutMan was a robot roughly the size of ProtoMan with a white breast plate and leggings. His head, gloves, boots, and his part between his breast plate and his leggings were all orange. On top of his head lay a large pair of scissor blades. GutsMan was a much larger robot, almost a head taller than ProtoMan himself and much bulkier. GutsMan had a black breast plate with a red orb in the middle, and a metal bar on his back. His shoulder pads, boots, the part under his breast plate, and the parts between his hand and his upper arm were all red. His gloves, upper arms, and his legs were yellow. However, despite their menacing appearances ProtoMan knew he could take them. He had beaten them before.  
  
"Well what do we have here? CutMan and GutsMan. It's good to see you both again. I'm in need of a laugh." ProtoMan said as he stepped out of the shadow of the trees and into the clearing. "Go ahead and do something stupid. It doesn't usually take you that long."  
  
ProtoMan looked on with his blaster ready and his shield grasped in his left hand as both CutMan and GutsMan stopped in their tracks and turned toward him, their expressions angry and annoyed.  
  
"ProtoMan! You're outnumbered! How do you expect to defeat both GutsMan and I?" CutMan yelled as his right hand grabbed the scissor blades on his head.  
  
"ProtoMan make GutsMan angry! GutsMan will crush ProtoMan!"  
  
ProtoMan laughed. "Oh I can't wait for this showing. Are you both sure you want to get scrapped?"  
  
CutMan wasted no words. With a single deft motion, CutMan threw his scissor blades directly at ProtoMan as GutsMan ran to the side and ripped up a tree.  
  
"Guess so." ProtoMan said as he shot the incoming blades out of the air. He jumped to the left and chucked his shield at CutMan, knocking him back in to the forest surrounding the clearing. He turned, looking for GutsMan, but instead saw a massive tree trunk swinging in his direction. In an act of quick thinking, ProtoMan ducked to the ground instead of jumping, avoiding the tree. He rolled to the left and jumped up, aiming his blaster at the source of the attack and fired 3 times, hitting GutsMan in the body, breaking the orb that was at the center of his breastplate. GutsMan faltered, taking a step back, clearly disoriented by ProtoMan's sudden counterattack. ProtoMan, taking advantage of his situation, quickly dashed toward GutsMan, allowing his shoulder to come in contact with the other robot, knocking GutsMan down and into the sand.  
  
"PROTOMAN!!!!"  
  
CutMan jumped out of the nearby forest, and broke into a run toward ProtoMan as he hit the ground. ProtoMan was caught off guard and had barely raised up his blaster as CutMan reached ProtoMan and kicked him, knocking him into the water. He quickly jumped back up and fired his blaster in a spread formation, making sure he hit CutMan. His plan worked as some of his shots collided with CutMan in the leg, forcing CutMan down to one knee. Acting on instinct, ProtoMan jumped up just as GutsMan threw another tree at him. Instead of hitting ProtoMan, the tree kept going in its direction and crashed into CutMan, crushing CutMan's frontal breastplate and stopping CutMan's lower functions. ProtoMan allowed himself a small moment of satisfaction before landing on the ground and powering up his blaster, aiming it at the remaining robot.  
  
"I've got to say GutsMan. Your aim is a lot better than I thought it was."  
  
And with that, ProtoMan shot his powered blast directly at GutsMan, throwing him into the water, overloading his energy systems and shutting down his systems.  
  
ProtoMan breathed a sigh of relief. –Done. Now, for the hard part.- ProtoMan walked leisurely to the site of which his shield had fallen, his yellow scarf dangling at his side. Taking his time, ProtoMan grasped his red and white shield with his right hand, which had already changed from its previous state as a blaster. He swung his shield over his back and left it there as he turned and started the short walk over to CutMan's disabled body.  
  
"ProtoMan! You were lucky this time! If it had been a one on one fight between you and me, I would have destroyed you!"  
  
ProtoMan rolled his eyes inside his helmet and looked at CutMan. The orange and white robot which had previously been fighting him was now on the ground, clawing his way toward ProtoMan, his legs and his other lower functions disabled by the tree that hit him. His only weapon, his scissor blades, now lay on the far side of the water, blaster by ProtoMan.  
  
"CutMan. You know what I'm going to ask you. So let's skip past all the banter. Where is Dr. Wily?"  
  
"I will never tell you the location of my master! I would die before I told you!"  
  
"CutMan, two things. One, you can't die, your data is probably preserved in some computer somewhere considering how many times MegaMan and I have fought and destroyed you. Two, you WILL tell me where Dr. Wily is."  
  
"Never ProtoMan!"  
  
ProtoMan rolled his eyes once again and sighed. This was going to take much more energy than he had hoped.  
  
POV SHIFT = Roll/Bass  
  
"Where are you taking us? We've been walking for hours!"  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do! I don't see you helping me!"  
  
"Why would I ever want to help you?"  
  
Roll rolled her eyes back. After they had encountered each other in the forest, she and Bass and decided to travel together, but for the last few hours, they had been walking in the same direction, getting nowhere. Surprisingly, their walk had been rather quiet, but recently, tensions had erupted and they had been arguing for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Tell me, Bass. Why do you want to battle my brother so much?"  
  
Bass snorted.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Everyday he lives, he mocks me, his every action defying my will."  
  
"What will? From what I've seen and heard, you do nothing but destroy innocent robots, and you intentionally try to hurt others!"  
  
Bass snorted again.  
  
"That's because none of them realize that I am the most powerful robot ever made and that they should all bow before me."  
  
"Humph. Your ego is might just be bigger than Dr. Wily's!"  
  
Bass stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Never compare me to that weak human!"  
  
Roll stopped and turned around to face an extremely aggravated Bass.  
  
"But I thought Dr. Wily was your master! How can you speak of him that way?"  
  
Bass clutched his right arm. He winced and looked at Roll.  
  
"Because he is weak. Just look at him. He is old. His life's pursuit is to rule the world, but he will never succeed. He knows he will die sooner than later. His only thought nowadays is to make a mark on the world for everyone to see, so that he will forever be remembered in history. He spends his time in his lab, thinking up new robots to create, and new ways to conquer. He is pitiful."  
  
Roll stared at Bass in silence. She had always thought Bass was a cruel robot, one with nothing but the goal of violence. This new side of him that she had touched was appalling. Upon speaking of Dr. Wily, Bass had suddenly become withdrawn and sullen, his voice suddenly quieter. She realized that there was much more to Bass than he cared to show. Her thoughts were derailed by a sudden outburst by Bass.  
  
"Just don't worry about it. Turn back around. I have to find MegaMan. We have things to do."  
  
Roll stared at him in silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
Roll shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. I was just reminding myself not to bring up this subject with you again."  
  
Bass looked down at the ground, with a look of sincere regret.  
  
"I'm... I... I mean... just keep walking."  
  
"Okay. You know Bass, it looks like there's more to you than meets the eye."  
  
And with that, Roll turned around, her ponytail swaying in the wind and began walking away, on her way to MegaMan, her brother. Her hero. The world's hero.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you go. I really hope you like it. I'm rather proud of the fight scene myself. Don't forget to review!  
  
-shrapnel 


End file.
